seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Age: Episode 16
"The Storm" is the 16th episode of the Third Age fanfic. ---- Morning fell on the island. It was relatively peaceful as usual. The fish market has opened again as a part of the daily routine of the people. Meanwhile, Jonathan and Johanne are still sleeping together on separate beds. A few minutes later, the guy woke up first. Jonathan: It was a good day, but I really feel something bad. Johanne: What time is it? Jonathan: I don't know. We don't have a clock, but it seems we woke up pretty early today. Johanne: How come? Jonathan: The sun just rose on the window, so it means it's just 6 o' clock in the morning. And oh, do you even notice why the room is so dark? Johanne: Yeah. So come outside with me? Jonathan: Make sure we've finished fixed ourselves. Johanne: Nice ideaaaa... Jonathan: No shit. Like we do this every morning. ---- Meanwhile in the market... Johanne: Jonathaaaaannn!!!! Jonathan: Stop it, woman. Argh! Johanne: Jonathaaaaaaannn!!!! Look at this! Jonathan: Just stop! You're so fucking annoying! Those were the same stuff you keep showing for days! Johanne: Not anymore! Look at it, ta-dah! Johanne shows a big plate of barbecued meat. Jonathan: Holy shit. What's that? The two water their mouths uncontrollably. Meanwhile, the people are looking at them. Vendor: Hey, that is not a free sample! 10 golden bellies for this! (Note: A "golden belly" costs 20000 bellies. The golden belly is in fact a form of a paper currency.) Johanne: HEEEEEE-REE!!! Vendor: Now you got what you want, get the fuck off my shop! Your attitude makes a tourist repellant to the visitors! Fucking youngsters. Jonathan carried the meat to the forest in the back of the market. Johanne: That was good. I hope eating another one next time. Jonathan: Wait.... Who are those guys? That flag seems to be familiar. Johanne (in an annoying tone): May I look at it, please? Jonathan pinches Johanne's face and starts speaking in a strange language. After he calmed down... Jonathan: I'll let you borrow, but please can you stop talking?! ---- While they were away, a pirate ship has arrived and docked at the harbor. Everybody looked at the newcomers since they don't know them personally. To take note, everybody in Redrum Island knows each other by name, up to the dog and even the chickens. The captain spoke in front of the morning crowd, proclaiming himself. His way of greeting angered the people. Pirate Captain: Good morning, assholes! My name is Albuquerque! And now, for the show. Let's get it straight. Display: Albuquerque, Captain of the Albuquerque Pirates. Bounty of 3,000,000. Some people came in a panicking reaction. Civilian 1: Tarasov, save us! Civilian 2: The town will be destroyed! Where the hell are you? Civilian 3: Redrum Raiders, the pride and joy of this island! Where the hell are you? A few minutes later, a group of armed men came. Led by a person named Tarasov, they seem to overpower some of the pirates that the people even cheered for them. However, they were defeated by Albuquerque easily. The panic returns. Meanwhile, Jonathan and Johanne heard the fighting as they heard a loud bang. Back in the marketplace, Albuquerque is looking for Jonathan and Johanne. His first mate looked for the mayor, but the mayor did not respond. << Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Site navigation Category:Third Age Category:Third Age Episodes Category:Stories